That's Amore
by Skellig8
Summary: Gibbs goes to Baltimore and is frustrated waiting for the lead detective. He goes to lunch and has a very nice waiter. Gibbs/DiNozzo slash pairing!


Written for ncis_kink_meme, which is a wonderful creation by sarkywoman on lj. Check it out people if you have time.

The prompt: Gibbs/Waiter!Tony

Disclaimah: Not mine, really. I promise.

Baltimore was giving him a hard time, the primary cop on his case was undercover and wouldn't be done for some time. He decided at Ducky's behest to get some food into him before he tore out the throats of the incompetents that were in range. So he left and found a place near downtown and pasta would be filling, especially if they went late into the night. The restaurant walls were painted a rosy gold with pictures of places in Italy; Rome, Sicily, Tuscany, Venice, Pisa, and Florence. He waited by the small podium in place for the hostess, there were a few patrons, probably regulars and a couple were tucked away in a corner.

The staff weren't on the main floor but a man soon came out of swinging double doors to the kitchen which was visible from an almost diner-like view into the kitchen. He could see the chefs in white with their hats and steam and flame rising up. The man approached, tall and brunette. He wore a long white shirt with a black vest and a tie tucked into it. He wore black armbands on his elbows and to top the outfit out there was a white apron that went down to the middle of his black trousered came a calling from the kitchen in what he guessed was Italian. The waiter turned around at the voice and made a face at the speaker. Then he turned his bright smile onto Gibbs.

"Good day, just one?"

"Just me."

"This way, please."

Gibbs was seated in a booth that was more comfortable than it looked and given a menu. A glass of water was automatically poured for him and the waiter's softly accented voiced chimed, "I'm Antonio, can I start you off with something to drink?"

"Coffee. Black."

"Sure," and the waiter was off. The atmosphere was pleasant, relaxing even. A mug of black coffee was quickly in front of him.

"Decide on anything?"Gibbs met the waiter Antonio's vivid green eyes.

"How's the spaghetti?"

"What kind are you thinking?"

He gave the attractive waiter a deliberate once over and Antonio smiled a bit.

"What sounds good to you?"

"Ah, spaghetti alla carbonara is my favorite."

"What's that?"

"Spaghetti with bacon, egg, and Parmesan."

"I'll try that, thanks."With that Antonio was off to the kitchen with his order, shouting something in Italian when he went through the doors. Gibbs decided to try the coffee, and he took a small sip. It was a little more than regular coffee and less bitter, but it was nice and strong. He could drink a few of these and feed his caffeine addiction in a few fell swoops. He was contented by the cheerful background noise of the soft chatter of the patrons and the cooks and Antonio most likely banter in the kitchen.

"Here we are," the waiter flourishes the dish in front of him and damn if it doesn't look like a picture. Antonio takes out his cheese grater, "Cheese?"

The dish is covered nicely in Parmesan and he leaves the man to enjoy his meal. He wonders how he found this place because it's delicious, he can feel the stress of the case winding away, if just for a few minutes. His waiter returns when he's nearly finished.

"Everything good?""Delicious," Gibbs said nodding slightly, but using his time to appraise his waiter more his gaze, his waiter's voice drops about an octave , "Thinking about dessert?"

"Could do," Gibbs admits letting his eyes rake across those broad shoulders and where the vest tapers into his waist.

He looked back up to the darkening eyes and leans forward a bit, "I break in ten."

"Let me finish and get my check."The impish grin returns, "Yes, sir."

~*~*~

It seems a dream when they're in the men's' room and Tony is kneeling at his feet, giving him the best dessert he's had in awhile. He combs his hands through Antonio's hair, putting it into gentle spikes. He finishes and Antonio looks up at him with his blown pupils and grins with swollen lips.

"I have to say, excellent service."And they laugh and he is gently tucked back into his pants. Antonio is done before him and leaves quickly out of the washroom. He starts to leave and there's a voice calling after him.

"Sir!"He turns and a paper cup of coffee is passed into his hands. Black, strong coffee the way they make it here.

"Enjoy your day."

"You too. Thanks."He is more refreshed than ever when he walks back into the police station and he's greeted with good news, the detective that was on another case had resolved it today because the sting went down well and could speak with them today. He looked at the cup of coffee that was dwindling and he looked on the side, there was a scribble from a "Tony" his waiter. He smiled and he felt more feral and could outpace all these cops.

"Ah, Detective Dinozzo can speak with you now."Gibbs walked into the conference room with a few people in it, a man in a crisp striped shirt and a shoulder holster had his back to him. The man turned around.

"Hi, I'm Tony DiNozzo...,"and then he broke off realizing who it was he was speaking captain made introductions and Tony's eyes were wide.

"Well," the captain said, "I'm going to lunch, what do you think sounds good DiNozzo?"

"Try the pasta down on Tripoli," Gibbs looked directly at this Detective DiNozzo, "they have the best service."


End file.
